Body Shots
by ekc293
Summary: "Katherine Beckett... Are you drunk?" A silly little oneshot for my very best friend, Kris.


Just a silly little one shot I've been trying to write for ages.

* * *

For Kris -  
I know that you've been having a really sucky week and I'm sorry.  
I hope this makes you smile, even if it's just a little one.  
I love you (#tilthewheelsfalloff)

* * *

He barely looked up from his screen at the sound of the front door opening and closing. He kept reading the article online about the nature of scalping (for research, of course) as he heard the sound of keys clanking against each other as they hit the table beside the door, the sound of her zipper coming down as she took off her jacket before he heard her moving towards the office.

He glanced up at her as she entered the room, smiling up at her from his seat.

"Hey," he greeted, "How was girls' night?"

She smiled back at him, her cheeks slightly pink from the cold outside as she moved closer towards him, heels clicking across the floor.

"Good. Really nice," she said, perching herself on the corner of his desk, "Jenny really needed a night out since the baby came."

And then she giggled.

He raised an eyebrow at her, and she giggled again. He turned his chair to face her, leaning back in his seat and placing his hands in his lap.

Kate Beckett does not giggle. Or… not so easily.

"Katherine Beckett," he whispered, his smile growing, eyes narrowing in amusement, "Are you drunk?"

She shook her head, moving down off of his desk, stumbling slightly as she got her knees underneath her, taking the two short steps over towards him before she settled in his lap, her legs draped over the arm of his chair. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her in place, as he watched her try to blow a piece of hair out of her face.

He pressed his lips together to hide a smile before he reached up and tucked the strand of hair behind her ear.

"I hardly ever see you drunk," he said.

"I'm not drunk," she insisted.

"You're certainly not entirely sober," he retorted, trying and failing to keep the laugh out of his voice.

He watched as her mouth opened for a moment in retort, before she promptly closed it. He couldn't help the laugh that broke free, and she ducked her head, the pink of her cheeks intensifying before she tried to hide her face from him.

He tried to settle down, bit his tongue as she tried to hide from him.

She had no reason to hide from him.

"I like it," he whispered, leaning forward and pressing his lips against her throat, wrapping his arms more tightly around her center until she looked back up at him, "Even big, bad Detective Beckett deserves to have some fun every once and awhile."

She scrunched her nose at him and he darted forward to kiss the tip of it, eyes locked on hers as they shined back at him.

"But, he said, "you should have called me."

"Why?" she scoffed, "so you could have bought me a drink?"

He let his fingers dance on her side, his arms tightening as she squirmed in his lap, leaning forward and catching her ear between his teeth, biting down for only a moment before he let it go.

"So I could have picked you up. Saved you cab fare."

She shrugged, settling back against him in his chair, tucking herself under his chin.

"'s no big deal. Shared a cab back with Jenny."

"And Lanie?"

"Called Espo," Kate sighed, her breath hot against his throat, "She spent the whole night trying to convince us that there's nothing between them and then he shows up to take her home… The little liar."

He let her sit for a moment, one of her hands absentmindedly playing with the collar of his shirt, fingers glancing off his collarbone before he spoke again.

"So you had fun?"

She nodded, her head knocking into his jaw.

"I think Brian likes us," she said, "Broke out the good stuff for us."

He laughed. Of course Brian likes her. He had ever since he first saw her when they were investigating that case at The Old Haunt.

It doesn't hurt that he's Brian's boss.

"You always get the good stuff. I told you," he whispered, "You deserve it."

She tilted her head and pressed a sloppy kiss against his neck, tongue darting out to taste him for only a moment before she started squirming in his lap, trying to get up. He let her go, watched as she stood up, making sure she stayed steady. She reached out grabbed his shoulder, using her free hand to take off her heels, letting them drop to the floor with a dull thud. Then she let her hand slide down his chest until it fell to the waistband of his jeans before she tugged on them. He raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't move.

"Why Detective Beckett," he said, "If I didn't know any better I would say you wanted something."

She tugged again.

"Get up," she grunted, "I want to do something."

"Do what?"

"I don't know, Castle," she moaned, "Dance. Eat. You. _Something_."

He smirked, tugging her hand out of his pants. She frowned at him but he closed his computer, making a quick sweep of his desk before he stood up, sidling up in front of her. She looked up at him, her eyes wide as he slid a hand up and down her side, his leg insinuating itself between hers.

"You know," he whispered, "I think we can do all three of those things."

Before she could respond, he spun her around as quickly as he dared, grasping her hips and lifting her up onto his desk, sliding her back until she was lying down, her weight resting on her elbows.

"Castle!" she gasped, his names falling from her lips on a laugh.

He leaned down, catching her lips in a thorough kiss as he pushed up her shirt letting his hands rest on her smooth skin. He broke away from her lips as he began to move his kisses down her body.

"It's a shame you're already drunk," he murmured, placing a kiss at her sternum.

"Why is that?" she said, biting her lip, her eyes already dark, her hand winding its way into his hair.

He didn't respond, just kept kissing his way down her torso until he reached her belly button. He looked up at her, his face serious.

"We could have done body shots."

With that, he blew a raspberry against her stomach, his smile finally breaking free as she began to laugh, her whole body vibrating with joy and happiness underneath his lips.

She was still laughing as he unbuttoned her jeans and, in that moment, he didn't think he had ever loved her more.


End file.
